Those that Would Use Her
by IHeartFantasy
Summary: Marik and Bakura are tired of how they keep losing to Yugi and his friends, and so decided to do something never done before—bringing a character from an serious manga/anime to their world. But how exactly does the Intention of the Abyss fit into their plans? YGOAS personalities. Full Summary on My Profile


**Hello, readers! (Both new and old).**

**What's this? A new story? And a crossover one?**

**As you know, I write a lot of Pandora Hearts stories (if you've read me before). Recently a friend of mine has gotten me into Yu Gi OH, a show I had watched when I was little. Unfortunately, I _barely _remember a thing. All I know is that I remember a scene on top of the blimp, that I had cards of which I don't even remember what they were, and that I had a Yami Yugi action figure.**

**Anyway, the Yu Gi Oh I have been watching isn't even the original. It's the Yu Gi Oh Abridged Series. I use personalities from that for this story.**

**The reason why I made this fanfic is because I've noticed some simiarites between the two series, Yu Gi Oh and Pandora Hearts. One of which is the fact that Pegasus and Break both have lost their eyes. The Abyss and the Shadow Realm are similar as well. Also the fact that Jack has been alive (his soul, that is) for 100 years while Yami Bakura has been alive for 3,000 (or 5,000 if you go by the anime), and the fact in those examples of Oz and Ryo Bakura.**

**I could go on forever, but I won't. Also, this is taking place after Retrace 82 of Pandora Hearts, and not in any timeline for the YGOAS. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Those that Would Use Her

* * *

Prologue

Marik slammed the door shut, grumbling as he left the apartment building. He had just had another spat with Bakura about his evil plans, of which Bakura said he needed to stop being silly and actually get serious.

Marik kicked a can that was on the ground; it flew into the air and hit the wall. How dare Bakura say his plans were silly! They were evil! They just needed some modifications…

Marik groaned and rubbed his head. Okay, maybe his plans were not as good as they should be. However, that did not give Bakura the right to just say they sucked. …Even when they did.

Marik gripped his Millennium Rod in his hand, resisting the urge to go back to Bakura and bang the rod on his head.

"If only there was a way to gain power," he muttered aloud. "If there was a being of a great source of power that existed, then maybe me and Bakura would finally win and kick those guys out of the show!"

He rolled his eyes. "Like something like _that _exists…"

"Oh, but you're wrong. Such a being exists."

Marik stopped in his tracks and looked to his right, there was an alleyway and a man who was leaning against the wall in the darkness.

"What the frigg did you just say?"

The man laughed. "I said, such a being exists."

Marik approached the man cautiously. "Where?"

"Not in this world," the man said. "In the world I came from, there is a person who has those powers you desire."

Marik crossed his arms. "And what world are you from, exactly?"

"A world where there are creatures from another dimension that hold a power from the place they were born from, and in that place, in the deepest level of it, dwells the person who is in charge of watching that other dimension."

"You sure you're not talking about an (EFF!)ed up version of Pokémon?" Marik asked. "'Cause that's what it sounds like."

"The dimension and the creatures from that dimension are more dangerous than that."

"And what are these creatures you speak of? And this so-called dimension?"

The man looked Marik in the eye. "The creatures are Chains and the dimension is the Abyss."

Marik's eyes widened. "You mean… You are…!"

The man titled his head and stepped out into the light, daring Marik to finish his sentence.

Marik gritted his teeth. After seeing who this man really was, he did not even need to finish his sentence.

The man in his presence was of legend to villains everywhere—how he contributed to a certain tragedy had shocked fans all over the world. This man was a truly evil mastermind at acting and hiding his true intentions. And Marik knew he needed both evil and being able to hide his intentions if he ever wanted to win against Yugi and the Pharaoh.

"So, who is the person of power you speak of?" Marik asked.

He already knew the answer to the question, but he wanted to be sure if the person standing before him was whom he thought the man was.

The man laughed. "You already know the answer."

Marik smiled. "Alyss, the Intention of the Abyss."

* * *

Marik burst into the apartment. Bakura had a book in his hands; he was sitting on the couch.

"That didn't take long," Bakura said. "Normally your temper tantrums take longer than that to cool down."

"It wasn't a temper tantrum, Fluffy," Marik said quickly. "I just had to leave your presence for a while."

"Haven't I told you before _not _to call me that?" Bakura said.

Marik waved his hand ignorantly.

"Whatever, Kitty," he said. "I have great news! I have an evil plan that for _sure _will succeed this time!"

Bakura frowned when Marik called him a kitty, but said nothing. He shut the book he was holding and set it down on the small table that was in front of the couch.

"Oh, let me guess," he said, crossing his arms and legs amusingly. "We defeat the Pharaoh in a children's card game and then take something he owns away from him, and refuse to give it back."

"Wrong!" Marik said. "We aren't doing a children's card game this time!"

Bakura stared at him. Then he laughed.

"I'm sorry, for a minute I thought you said that we _weren't _doing a children's card game."

"We aren't," said Marik.

"Okay, what the bloody hell did you eat this mourning?" Bakura asked, getting up and touching Marik's forehead. "Hmmm… No fever…"

Marik swatted Bakura's hand away.

"I'm not sick, you idiot!" he shouted. "I met someone who can help us! Someone so evil we can't possibly be defeated!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"And who was that?" he asked.

A man stepped into the room, Bakura stared at him in surprise.

"Who the bloody hell are _you?_" Bakura snapped.

Marik bonked his Millennium Rod on Bakura's head.

"Owww! What was that for, you wanker?!"

"Shut up, Fluffy! Show the mastermind in front of us some respect!"

The man chuckled. "I'm not _that _brilliant."

Marik gasped. "Nonsense! You shocked the world with what you did! Fangirls everywhere hate you! They want you dead!"

The man's eyes narrowed.

"And _that's _something I'm supposed to be happy about?" he asked.

Bakura stared at the man curiously.

"So… Are you really…?"

The man smiled.

"Yes, I am," he said.

"What was it your name was, again?" asked Marik. "I think I know it, but I'm not sure."

The man laughed. "Still not convinced it's me? Very well."

The man smiled at them and held out his hand to both of them.

"My name is Jack Vessalius."

* * *

**Dun dun dun DUUUUN!~! So, what do you think so far? Did I get the Abridged personalities right? See ya next time!**


End file.
